1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover covering an electronic device installed in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuse unit, for example, directly attached to a battery of a vehicle is widely known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-289171).
As one example of the fuse unit, there has been known a fuse unit to which a terminal is fixed in a manner such that a nut is fastened onto a bolt placed with a tip thereof facing upward. Such a fuse unit is generally covered with a cover for insulating and protecting the bolt, nut and terminal serving as electric conductive members of the fuse unit.
Here, the use of a configuration in which a nut is temporarily fixed onto a bolt, contributes to improving fastening workability.
When the configuration in which a nut is temporarily fixed onto a bolt is used, however, there is a risk of an omission of complete fastening of the nut at the time of attaching the cover to the fuse unit.